Title Movies
1938-1970 1972-1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 kikis-delivery-service-ost.jpg|Kiki's Delivery Service (July 29, 1989) 1990 379px-Title-homealone.jpg|Home Alone (November 16, 1990) Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue (April 21, 1990).jpg|Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue (April 21, 1990) problem-child-tc.jpg|Problem Child (July 27, 1990) kindergarten-cop-tc.png|Kindergarten Cop (December 21, 1990) 1991 bogus3.jpg|Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey (July 19, 1991) my-girl-518bab459ba30.png|My Girl (November 27, 1991) 1992 1993 Dennis logo.jpg|Dennis the Menace (June 25, 1993) the-sandlot-50fe1ae9b2643.png|The Sandlot (April 7, 1993) look-whos-talking-now-506ee3c7dda1d.png|Look Who's Talking Now (November 5, 1993) 1994 little-rascals-movie-screencaps.com-.jpg|The Little Rascals (August 5, 1994) Little-giants-movie-logo.png|Little Giants (October 21, 1994) 1995 the-brady-bunch-movie-5010e1749854e.png|The Brady Bunch Movie (February 17, 1995) 1996 1997 1998 The Rugrats Movie (November 20, 1998).png|The Rugrats Movie (November 20, 1998) 1999 2000 2001 2002 lilo-and-stitch-tc.jpg|Lilo & Stitch (June 21, 2002) 2003 2004 2005 2006 high-school-musical-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|High School Musical (January 20, 2006) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-260.jpg|Bambi II (February 7, 2006) curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg|Curious George (February 10, 2006) mermaidia-disneyscreencaps.com-295.jpg|Barbie: Mermaidia (March 14, 2006) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-23.jpg|The Wild (April 14, 2006) ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-234.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown (March 31, 2006) barbie-diaries-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|The Barbie Diaries (May 9, 2006) overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg|Over the Hedge (May 19, 2006) cars-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg|Cars (June 9, 2006) sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-107.jpg|The Reef: Shark Bait (July 7, 2006) Monster_House_Screenshot_0043.jpg|Monster House (July 21, 2006) ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg|The Ant Bully (July 28, 2006) zoom-movie-screencaps.com-169.jpg|Zoom (August 11, 2006) brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-44.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (August 29, 2006) ugly-ducking-me-title-movie.png|The Ugly Duckling and Me! (September 10, 2006) barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (September 19, 2006) open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-202.jpg|Open Season (September 29, 2006) barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-18.jpg|Barnyard (October 5, 2006) flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-15.jpg|Flushed Away (November 3, 2006) air-buddies-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Air Buddies (December 12, 2006) fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-157.jpg|The Fox and the Hound 2 (December 12, 2006) arthur-invisibles-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg|Arthur and the Invisibles (December 13, 2006) charlotte-web-movie-screencaps.com-66.jpg|Charlotte's Web (December 15, 2006) happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-436.jpg|Happily N'Ever After (December 16, 2006) happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7.jpg|Happy Feet (December 26, 2006) 2007 cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-25.jpg|Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (February 6, 2007) tnmt-disneyscreencaps.com-4.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (March 23, 2007) meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Meet the Robinsons (March 30, 2007) spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-3.jpg|Spider-Man 3 (May 4, 2007) shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-417.jpg|Shrek the Third (May 18, 2007) surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-349.jpg|Surf's Up (June 8, 2007) ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg|Ratatouille (June 29, 2007) transformers-movie-screencaps.com-97.jpg|Transformers (July 3, 2007) barbieislandprincess-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|Barbie as the Island Princess (July 24, 2007) simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-236.jpg|The Simpsons Movie (July 27, 2007) hsm-2-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg|High School Musical 2 (August 17, 2007) bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-154.jpg|Bee Movie (November 2, 2007) enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-69.jpg|Enchanted (November 21, 2007) Winx Club The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Opening Title.png|Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (30 November 2007) alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Alvin and the Chipmunks (December 14, 2007) 2008 Madagascar_2_title.png 2009 Hotelfordogs.png|Hotel for Dogs (January 16, 2009) 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-94.jpg|The Nut Job (January 17, 2014) lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11155.jpg|The Lego Movie (February 7, 2014) swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-509.jpg|The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (February 25, 2014) mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-334.jpg|Mr. Peabody & Sherman (March 7, 2014) barbie-pearl-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-68.jpg|Barbie: The Pearl Princess (March 11, 2014) pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|The Pirate Fairy (April 1, 2014) cap-winter-soldier-movie-screencaps.com-15150.jpg|Captain America: The Winter Soldier (April 4, 2014) rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg|Rio 2 (April 11, 2014) maleficent-disneyscreencaps.com-10556.jpg|Maleficent (May 30, 2014) httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10965.jpg|How to Train Your Dragon 2 (June 13, 2014) transformers-extinction-movie-screencaps.com-62.jpg|Transformers: Age of Extinction (June 27, 2014) planes-fire-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-14.jpg|Planes: Fire & Rescue (July 18, 2014) guardians-galaxy-movie-screencaps.com-719.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1 (August 1, 2014) Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_2014_Screenshot_0080.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (August 8, 2014) Winx Club The Mystery of the Abyss Opening Title.png|Winx Club: The Mystery Of The Abyss (September 4, 2014) barbie-secret-door-disneyscreencaps.com-16.jpg|Barbie and the Secret Door (September 16, 2014) boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-167.jpg|The Boxtrolls (September 26, 2014) mlp-rainbowrocks-disneyscreencaps.com-274.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks (September 27, 2014) The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_0028.jpg|The Book of Life (October 17, 2014) big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10908.jpg|Big Hero 6 (November 7, 2014) penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-874.jpg|Penguins of Madagascar (November 26, 2014) Paddington_Screenshot_0092.jpg|Paddington (November 28, 2014) song-of-the-sea-disneyscreencaps.com-287.jpg|Song of the Sea (December 10, 2014) annie-movie-screencaps.com-468.jpg|Annie (December 19, 2014) into-the-woods-disneyscreencaps.com-13866.jpg|Into the Woods (December 25, 2014) 2015 Strange_Magic_Screenshot_0040.jpg|Strange Magic (January 23, 2015) Shaun_The_Sheep_Screenshot_0061.jpg|Shaun the Sheep Movie (February 6, 2015) sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-148.jpg|The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (February 6, 2015) bad-hair-day-disneyscreencaps.com-244.jpg|Bad Hair Day (February 13, 2015) tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-98.jpg|Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (March 3, 2015) barbie-princess-power-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Barbie in Princess Power (March 4, 2015) Maya_The_Bee_Screenshot_0050.jpg|Maya the Bee (March 8, 2015) cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-11823.jpg|Cinderella (March 13, 2015) home-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg|Home (March 27, 2015) jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-15.jpg|Jurassic World (June 12, 2015) inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-828.jpg|Inside Out (June 19, 2015) minions-disneyscreencaps.com-95.jpg|Minions (July 10, 2015) Pixels_Screenshot_0067.jpg|Pixels (July 24, 2015) Little_Prince_Screenshot_0075.jpg|The Little Prince (July 29, 2015) descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|Descendants (July 31, 2015) barbie-rock-royals-disneyscreencaps.com-12.jpg|Barbie in Rock 'N Royals (August 13, 2015) Capture_the_Flag_Screenshot_0164.jpg|Capture the Flag (August 25, 2015) hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Hotel Transylvania 2 (September 25, 2015) mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-364.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games (September 26, 2015) Goosebumps_Screenshot_0056.jpg|Goosebumps (October 16, 2015) peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg|The Peanuts Movie (November 6, 2015) lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (November 22, 2015) good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-125.jpg|The Good Dinosaur (November 25, 2015) alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-220.jpg|Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (December 18, 2015) 2016 Norm_North_Screenshot_0031.jpg|Norm of the North (January 15, 2016) Barbie-spy-squad-disneyscreencaps.com-109.jpg|Barbie: Spy Squad (January 15, 2016) kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-342.jpg|Kung Fu Panda 3 (January 29, 2016) bling-disneyscreencaps.com-192.jpg|Bling (March 3, 2016) zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|Zootopia (March 4, 2016) Open_Season_Scared_Silly_Screenshot_0016.jpg|Open Season: Scared Silly (March 8, 2016) Batman-v-superman-movie-screencaps.com-67.jpg|Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (March 25, 2016) jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|The Jungle Book (April 15, 2016) Ratchet_Clank_Screenshot_0096.jpg|Ratchet & Clank (April 29, 2016) Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-388.jpg|The Angry Birds Movie (May 20, 2016) Alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-425.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (May 27, 2016) finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-217.jpg|Finding Dory (June 17, 2016) Bfg-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|The BFG (July 1, 2016) secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-517.jpg|The Secret Life of Pets (July 8, 2016) ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-551.jpg|Ice Age: Collision Course (July 22, 2016) Barbie-starlight-disneyscreencaps.com-104.jpg|Barbie: Star Light Adventure (July 30, 2016) suicide-squad-movie-screencaps.com-466.jpg|Suicide Squad (August 5, 2016) kubo-disneyscreencaps.com-264.jpg|Kubo and the Two Strings (August 19, 2016) Robinson_Crusoe_Wild_Life_Screenshot_0028.jpg|Robinson Crusoe (September 11, 2016) storks-disneyscreencaps.com-9679.jpg|Storks (September 23, 2016) mlp-legend-everfree-disneyscreencaps.com-367.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree (October 1, 2016) Barbie-puppychase-disneyscreencaps.com-193.jpg|Barbie and Her Sisters In A Puppy Chase (October 18, 2016) Ballerina 2016 Screenshot 2519.jpg|Ballerina (October 19, 2016) Howard_Lovecraft_Frozen_Kingdom_Screenshot_0018.jpg|Howard Lovecraft and the Frozen Kingdom (October 2016) trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-783.jpg|Trolls (November 4, 2016) moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11406.jpg|Moana (November 23, 2016) Sing_2016_Screenshot_0124.jpg|Sing (December 21, 2016) 2017 Monster_Trucks_Screenshot_0048.jpg|Monster Trucks (January 13, 2017) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2967.jpg|The Lego Batman Movie (February 10, 2017) Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_2436.jpg|Rock Dog (February 24, 2017) boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-625.jpg|The Boss Baby (March 31, 2017) Smurfs_the_lost_village_title_card.png|Smurfs: The Lost Village (April 7, 2017) guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-454.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (May 5, 2017) Diary_Of_A_Wimpy_Kid_Long_Haul_2017_Screenshot_0164.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid 4: The Long Haul (May 19, 2017) captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9311.jpg|Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (June 2, 2017) cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-164.jpg|Cars 3 (June 16, 2017) despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-838.jpg|Despicable Me 3 (June 30, 2017) descendants2-disneyscreencaps.com-16.jpg|Descendants 2 (July 21, 2017) Emoji_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2348.jpg|The Emoji Movie (July 28, 2017) Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_0058.jpg|The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (August 11, 2017) Lego_Ninjago_2017_Screenshot_2864.jpg|The Lego Ninjago Movie (September 22, 2017) My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_2017_Screenshot_0033.jpg|My Little Pony: The Movie (October 6, 2017) Son_Of_Bigfoot_2017_Screenshot_0038.jpg|The Son of Bigfoot (November 3, 2017) coco-disneyscreencaps.com-30.jpg|Coco (November 22, 2017) 2018 Valiant 2 Movie.png|Valiant 2 (March 24, 2018) A Good Friends.jpg|A Good Friends (April 5, 2018) The Pingu Movie.jpg|The Pingu Movie (May 9, 2018) The Big Boat Movie.jpg|The Big Boat (June 22, 2018) The Adventures SharkBoy And Lavagirl 2.jpg|The Adventures of SharkBoy and Lavagirl 2 (June 28, 2018) The Ugly Duckling And Me 2.jpg|The Ugly Duckling And Me 2 (July 30, 2018) Gloopy Fly.jpg|Gloopy Fly (August 6, 2018) Lomasankarit 2.jpg|Lomasankarit 2 (September 14, 2018) The Refatos.jpg|The Refatos (October 15, 2018) Bear-O.jpg|Bear-O (November 3, 2018) The Sarah & Duck Movie Intro.jpg|The Sarah & Duck Movie (December 5, 2018) LWATM.png|Little Witch Academia: The Movie (December 14, 2018) The Jungle Beat Movie.jpg|The Jungle Beat Movie (December 22, 2018) 2019 The HobbyKids Movie.jpg|The HobbyKids Movie (January 13, 2019) Bob The Tomato.jpg|Bob The Tomato (February 23, 2019) Wrackking.png|Wrackking (February 1, 2019) Candy's.png|Candy's (April 19, 2019) Hook_from_2019.png|Hook (May 3, 2019) John_Report.png|John Report (June 14, 2019) Wallace_and_Gromit_from_2019.png|Wallace & Gromit (June 21, 2019) Category:Lists Category:Animated Films Category:Titles Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Live-Action Movies